


burial

by vonseal



Series: garlic and blood (and a bit of love) [5]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathtub Sex, Blood, Domestic, Explicit Language, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Religion, Smut, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: myungjun goes missing.bin must join forces with assemblyman and home wrecker lee dongmin to find his beloved.it goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Moon Bin
Series: garlic and blood (and a bit of love) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541464
Comments: 18
Kudos: 71





	burial

**Author's Note:**

> three months of a dry spell and here i am with more smutty vampire content. this one's also a little angsty but no one dies. 
> 
> one person dies.

The servants who frequented the apartment were often paid extra in order to keep their mouths shut. Bin would remind them, too, when the time came to dole out paychecks, “Talking about anything you’ve seen or overheard will result in immediate termination,” and then, smiling widely at their fearful expressions, he would add, “In more ways than one.” 

So the servants, while obviously not very supportive of any relationship they saw brewing between Bin and Myungjun, would still avert their eyes if anything unsavory were to happen. Bin was grateful, for it meant he was free to kiss Myungjun during the morning or afternoon as well as the evening, armed with the knowledge that nothing bad would happen to them for their displays of affection.

His servants were useful and silent, and Bin appreciated that.

“Ready a bath,” he said to the lady that walked in one morning. He was with Myungjun in the parlor, both of them collapsed on the couch after a difficult night of work; Myungjun had bitten off a bit more than he could chew facing one vampire, and Bin was quick to jump into the fight. The ordeal was longer than either of them had expected, and far more taxing on their health, but they made it out alive and had gone home to sit. They had yet to speak to one another about the fight, and when Bin ordered the maid to draw them a bath, Myungjun sighed and closed his eyes.

The maid nodded her head and rushed to do as Bin had demanded of her. She asked no questions. Bin preferred it that way.

He looked over at Myungjun and frowned. “Have you stopped bleeding yet?” he asked.

Myungjun put a hand up to his temple, where blood had gathered. He felt the deep gash on his head and pulled his fingers back. “Yes,” he confirmed.

“Had you been a human, that would’ve killed you.”

Myungjun sighed. “Well, it’s a good thing I’m not a human.”

“That’s not a great attitude to have, Myungjun.” Bin was harsh, a little snappy, and he closed his eyes as he leaned back into the couch. He was tense. He needed the bath to relax his muscles. “One day, you really will get yourself involved in a situation where being a vampire won’t help you.”

“I’m careful.”

“Obviously not, otherwise you wouldn’t have had your head smashed with a crowbar.”

Myungjun felt the wound again. “It doesn’t even hurt anymore,” he commented. “You’re being overprotective again.”

Bin glared at him. “Am I not allowed to be overprotective? Do you have any idea how difficult it is sometimes to watch you risk your life?”

“I didn’t risk—”

“If he had been as cunning of a vampire as you are, he would’ve hit you with silver. Then you wouldn’t have survived.”

“But he didn’t.”

Myungjun appeared to be rather testy, as well. Bin struggled not to lose his patience. Yelling would do them no good; fighting wouldn’t heal their relationship. He took a deep breath and murmured, “You worried me, darling.”

His boyfriend was quiet for a second, and then finally issued his first and only apology. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“Are you really going to make me spell it out?” Myungjun asked, rolling his eyes. But when Bin didn’t give any sort of response, Myungjun did explain himself. “I’m sorry for rushing headfirst into situations that may or may not be more than I can handle. And I’m...I’m sorry for causing you worry whenever I do that. It is not my intention to get hurt, nor is it my intention to concern you.”

The apology wasn’t necessarily heartfelt, but the shame and guilt in Myungjun’s expression was. Bin had to forgive Myungjun, if only because he knew Myungjun’s innermost feelings. He knew Myungjun never did anything to cause harm to himself, or harm to Bin. He worked hard to ensure neither of them were hurt, physically  _ or _ emotionally, and he had simply miscalculated and underestimated his most recent catch.

“I forgive you,” Bin told him, and Myungjun unsuccessfully hid a smile. “Just make sure that you take your time researching these vampires a bit more before you go off to fight them. Remember, you can always ask me if you have any sort of doubts. I know many of the vampires around here, and even if I do not know them, I have Sanha nearby, and he probably knows them.”

Sanha was an unwilling participant in Myungjun’s quest to rid New York City of vampires. Bin knew he only did so because he was scared of Myungjun, scared of being his next victim. His fear was amusing to Bin, for Sanha had always been a vampire above such silly terrors, and yet he cowered at the sight of Myungjun.

With a sudden bout of adoration, Bin leaned over and planted a kiss onto Myungjun’s mouth. “You’re quite spectacular, love.”

Myungjun didn’t try to hide his smile this time. “Am I?”

“Of course you are. Even if you do nothing but cause me stress, I still find you amazing.”

Myungjun gave a small hum and scooted closer to Bin, leaning into his embrace. Myungjun smelled like blood, both his own and that of the other vampire’s. He smelled like sweat, too, and Bin wrinkled his nose but did not relinquish his hold on his lover. “We’ll have to wash the blood off before bathing,” he commented. “I do not enjoy bathing in my own filth.”

“Yes, yes, you’re clean in everything you do,” Myungjun teased, pinching lightly at Bin’s cheek. “Two baths, then?”

“Two baths,” Bin confirmed, and he stood, pulling away from a whining Myungjun, to inform his maids that they would need to also draw a bath in his other washroom. They didn’t seem surprised at all by the request, and they quietly nodded their heads and went about their tasks.

Bin had always been demanding of them; he paid them well, so he expected nothing but hard labor. And ever since Myungjun had moved in with him, he expected  _ perfect _ labor, as well, and so he worked them even more, requiring them to obey Myungjun’s every desire. He would give Myungjun the best immortal life possible, and maids were ideal for that.

When the first bath was prepared, Myungjun followed Bin into the bathroom. There they undressed, and Bin checked Myungjun over for any other wounds he had overlooked initially. Myungjun was a bit bruised and cut up, but it wasn’t anything a bath couldn’t heal. “I’m so thankful you are no longer a human,” Bin muttered as he stepped into the bath first. “I don’t think I could handle it if you died from such simple wounds.”

Myungjun sunk into the water once Bin was situated, and he leaned his back against Bin’s chest, eyes closed as he relaxed in the water. He was cute, and Bin smiled as he began washing Myungjun’s hair.

“Sometimes, I miss being a human,” Myungjun commented. “I know the bath is hot because of the steam rising up, but I can’t feel it.” He snuggled more into Bin’s chest and added, “At least I can feel you.”

Bin could feel Myungjun, too, and he relished in it. He wrapped his arms around Myungjun and planted a kiss on his neck. “I can feel you, too,” he murmured, happily. He examined the wound on Myungjun’s temple, and when he deemed it to be alright, he returned to his kissing.

Myungjun giggled under his ministrations. “Darling, we ought to clean. Kissing like this won’t make us clean.”

“But it will make me happy,” Bin replied, trailing his kisses along Myungjun’s shoulder. “And isn’t it your duty to ensure my happiness?”

“It’s not my duty to do anything for you,” Myungjun replied, though he seemed to relax from the attention Bin was piling onto him. “I would like to clean myself, however. I have a busy night tomorrow.”

Bin ran his hands up and down Myungjun’s chest, relishing in the skin that he was able to feel. Myungjun was beautiful; Myungjun even  _ felt _ beautiful, somehow. He had the softest skin Bin had the pleasure of laying his hands on, and he was mostly clear from scars. The few Bin’s fingers bumped into were small and non-consequential, though he paid special attention to the ones close to Myungjun’s stomach, the ones given to him by his fellow vampire hunters.

He sighed and rested his head onto Myungjun’s shoulder. “What are you doing tomorrow?” he questioned.

“I’m going to Saint James’ Cathedral,” replied Myungjun. “I’ve heard many things about that church, and I’ve contacted a man, Bishop Dolan, who helps run the church. He barely speaks Chinese, let alone Korean, but we made do, and I know he’s had issues with vampires. He told me he’s killed quite a few, but there’s several that haunt the Cathedral that he’s unable to vanquish. So I told him I would be able to.”

“You’re confident.” Bin lightly bit on Myungjun’s ear and hummed for a brief second before asking, “Shall I come with you? If there’s several, it might be difficult.”

Myungjun laughed. “Oh, they don’t all come at once. I will likely be there for a couple of days; a week at most, if you can handle it.”

Bin whined. “I cannot.”

“You can. I have faith in you.”

“But who will I hold every morning as I drift off to sleep? Whom shall I curl into when I have a bad dream? Whom shall I suck off or fuck hard?”

“Dongmin?” Myungjun suggested, and Bin bit down on his shoulder. Laughing again, Myungjun nudged him off and whispered, “It’s only a few days. And then I will be back; I promise.”

Still, Bin didn’t like it. He didn’t like being apart from Myungjun, and he sighed as his hands traveled lower. “Well,” he murmured, “at the very least, may I do all of that for one final night?”

Myungjun snorted. “One final night?” he repeated. “You make it seem as if I’ll be gone forever.” 

“You might as well be. One week without you sounds like forever.”

“You’re so dramatic.” Myungjun shifted a little bit, pulling Bin’s hands off of him, and then he draped himself over the other end of the bathtub and lifted his ass slightly above the water. He cast a teasing look back at Bin and smiled widely. “Go on, then, love. Fuck me hard.”

Bin wasted no time in scrambling up and reaching blindly for the fancy oils and lubrication he kept beside the bathtub for cleansing and sex. 

“You’re enticing,” he commented as he worked on pumping his cock. “You know that, though, don’t you? You know how difficult it is for me to deny you.”

“It’s  _ impossible _ for you to deny me, and I know that much.” Myungjun sighed when he felt Bin’s hand running down his lower back. “Go as hard as you wish. If a week of our absence is forever to you, then you must act like this  _ is _ our final day.”

With Myungjun’s permission, Bin didn’t hold back. Once he was hard enough and once he thought Myungjun was well-prepared, he lined himself up to Myungjun’s entrance, soap and water dripping off the both of them, though he thought that Myungjun looked particularly delicious covered in bathwater. He pushed into Myungjun slowly, smiling at the way Myungjun’s breath hitched and how he wiggled his ass around a bit in order to accommodate Bin's large size. Myungjun’s hands gripped onto the porcelain tub for support and Bin could see how white his knuckles were turning.

“Is this too much for you?” Bin teased him, grinning as he allowed Myungjun a few seconds to breathe and adjust himself properly. 

“No,” Myungjun gasped out. “Fuck, sometimes I wish there were two of you. I could handle two, I think.”

“Doubt that. You’re tight enough as is.” Bin moved then, jerking into Myungjun. He watched the way the other man’s body rocked forward, splashing the water onto the floor, and he smirked. “You can only handle one of me.”

Myungjun moaned as Bin moved faster, his hips coming back in time to meet Bin’s thrusts. “Only one is all I need, anyway,” he managed to blurt out. “Fuck, Bin, you feel so good.”

Bin leaned forward, kissing down Myungjun’s shoulder blades. He remembered when he and Myungjun first met. Myungjun would have never said such words to him. Myungjun had initially acted as if he was completely uninterested in Bin as a person. He acted as if he was only there for the sexual experience and that he wouldn’t care if Bin lived or died otherwise. But as their relationship progressed, Bin found that Myungjun cared so much for him.

Bin cared even more for Myungjun. From the very beginning, Bin had been devoted to Myungjun and his feisty, unique personality. 

Truth be told, he really didn’t like the idea of Myungjun leaving for a few days. He knew it was silly of him to force Myungjun by his side at all times. Though he was a newly fledged vampire, he was still a grown man and he deserved to be free to make his own decisions and lead his own path in life. However, the world was dangerous for a vampire and he sometimes feared Myungjun would be found out and killed. What if he was killed far away from Bin? What if his body was dumped and Bin was none the wiser as to his whereabouts? The idea frightened him, and in a bout of desperation, he grabbed Myungjun by the waist and pulled him harshly onto his cock, slamming into him without any warning.

Myungjun cried out, loudly, and nearly lost his grip on the bathtub. He panted and moaned, a useless jumble of words spilling forth of his lips as he attempted to formulate some sort of sentence.

“Is that good?” Bin asked, sweating from both the steam of the bath and the passion and exhileration. He was rough and quick in his movements, refusing to allow Myungjun even a second of rest. “You like feeling me inside of you?”

Myungjun, in lieu of words, nodded his head frantically. One of his hands slipped off of the tub, and he reached it around himself to hold onto Bin’s arm. Fingers squeezed tightly into Bin’s skin, creating red marks where his fingernails dug into, and Bin smiled. Myungjun might draw blood. Bin wouldn’t mind if he did.

“Touch yourself,” Bin whispered into Myungjun’s ear.

Myungjun’s hands didn’t move from their positions. He gasped out, “Can’t.”

“Why not?”

His boyfriend didn’t answer. Myungjun could only moan out, strangling whatever response was on his tongue, and Bin sighed with pleasure. “Does it really feel that good to you?” he asked. “Do you really like me pounding into you as if you’re nothing more than some filthy whore?”

“Yes!” Myungjun exclaimed. That, at least, was understandable. “Y-Yes, Bin,  _ yes _ .”

“And you  _ are _ a filthy whore. You’re my dirty, filthy whore, aren’t you?”

He knew Myungjun always got off on such talk. For some bizarre reason, Myungjun enjoyed being degraded in that way. He enjoyed the power Bin held over him in bed. He liked the fact that Bin was muscular and broad and chiseled, and he liked the fact that Bin towered over him and held him down and overpowered him in a mere second. Of course, in any other instance,  _ Myungjun _ was the one in charge, and Bin obeyed his every order with a meek,  _ Yes, sir _ . But in bed, Myungjun liked to relinquish his own command and allow Bin to use and abuse him in any way possible.

“Ke-Keep going,” Myungjun urged.

Bin scoffed. He had established a steady rhythm, their hips meeting together in the middle and creating such lewd, wet sounds in the bath water, and so Bin was able to remove his hand from Myungjun’s waist and allow it to travel lower. He grasped onto Myungjun’s hardened cock and began to stroke it, fingers affectionately rubbing wherever they could. That, surely, caused Myungjun even more pleasure than before, and the younger man melted like putty in Bin’s strong hold. 

“Beg for it,” Bin demanded. When Myungjun did nothing but pant in exhilaration, Bin gave a particularly hush tug to his cock, and then Myungjun moaned out. “Beg for it, like the whore you are.”

“Please,” Myungjun gasped, and then a low whine fell from his lips. It seemed involuntary but he kept going, at least. “Bin, please, fu-fuck me harder. As ha-hard as you can.  _ Please _ , Bin, please.”

Bin couldn’t go any harder, but he grinned deviously as he released Myungjun’s cock. Myungjun whined again, this time questioning Bin’s actions, but Bin soothed him with a few kisses to the back of his neck. “You said you could take two of me?”

Myungjun glanced over his shoulder, excitement alight in his gaze. “Yes,” he breathed.

So Bin, teasingly, slowly, inserted one of his own fingers into Myungjun’s entrance, keeping it in place beside his own member. He could feel Myungjun tighten even more around him, and the low intake of breath by his lover alerted him that it wasn’t an action that was entirely unwanted.

“More?” he asked, slowly moving in and out of Myungjun at a new, steadier pace.

Myungjun nodded, but when Bin entered the second finger, he realized Myungjun was far too tight for a third. He also noticed Myungjun wasn’t releasing the deep breath he had already taken, and with his free hand, Bin slapped an asscheek and ordered, “Breathe, love.”

Myungjun nodded his head again, but nothing came out, and so Bin draped himself over Myungjun and commanded, “Breathe with me. One, two, three—” And then, only then, did Myungjun release the breath in a great, big huff. He panted a bit after that, gasping for air, and croaked out, “Move.”

“I don’t think you’re in any position to give me orders,” Bin scolded him, slapping his butt for a second time. “What do you say?”

“ _ Please, _ ” Myungjun begged, as if tired of Bin’s games.

Bin, his cock aching inside of Myungjun, was tired, too, and so he did as Myungjun had requested of him. He moved, faster and faster until Myungjun was being slammed up against the side of the bathtub. Water spilled out onto the floor, but still Bin moved, thrusting into Myungjun, his fingers still buried deep inside and rubbing hard against his own erection.

It didn’t take much longer for the both of them to cum; Myungjun first, with a loud cry, and then Bin, riding out his orgasm into the limp man beneath him.

Once finished, Bin took his time sliding out of Myungjun, grimacing a bit when he noticed Myungjun tighten his muscles in order to deal with the pain.

“Well,” Bin muttered, rubbing a hand over Myungjun’s back. “I think you’ll be a little sore for your visit tomorrow.”

In response, Myungjun groaned.

Bin laughed. “You might as well stay in bed.”

“Nice try,” Myungjun managed to blurt out, though his voice still seemed rather hoarse. He settled into Bin’s arms, as he had been before, movements shaky as he struggled to regain control of his senses.

Bin wasted no time in embracing him tightly and kissing him all over. “We ought to move to the next bath,” he whispered, “for now we truly  _ are _ sitting in our own filth.”

“I can’t move yet,” Myungjun informed him, curling into Bin’s chest and breathing in and out in a nice, deep rhythm. “Did that suffice for you, Bin? Do you think you can last a few days without me now?”

And Bin, honestly, answered, “No.” 

“Fucking bastard.”

“Yes, of course I am. I’ll see you off, though, limping and all. I hope your priest will be able to see just how much I pounded into you.”

“ _ Bishop _ , Bin, he’s a Bishop. Bishop Dolan. And I doubt he’ll think that my sore muscles will have stemmed from a result of sex.”

“I should go with you, then, just to inform him.”

“I’ll kill you if you don’t stop.”

“Fine, fine.” Bin rested his head onto Myungjun’s shoulder and kissed him once more, for good measure.

**(ી(●╥╥●)ʃ)**

The sun was setting. Though Bin could not fully see the rays through the heavy curtains that adorned his apartment, he could tell it was growing darker. He yawned, having just woken up, and rolled over in bed, expecting to knock heads with his sleepy boyfriend.

But the sheets were bare.

Bin whined as he blinked open his eyes and looked around him, then he called out, “Jun, love? Where are you?”

“Right here.” Myungjun was dressing himself and he peeked out from around an opened wardrobe door. “How did you sleep?”

“Well enough, I guess, until you had to leave me.” Bin sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, remaining under the heavy duvet still. He watched as Myungjun pulled on trousers and a nice shirt, then he asked, “Why are you trying to impress the pastor?”

“Bishop,” Myungjun corrected. “And I’m not.”

“Normally you wear suspenders and your baggy pants.”

“Yes, well, I thought working at a church would require a little more decorum. Perhaps I don’t believe in all that nonsense, but this bishop seems like he does, and I would hate to show up looking like a scoundrel.” He buttoned down his vest, and Bin eyed him carefully, taking note of his slicked-back hair and crisp shirt.

He frowned. “I like my scoundrel,” he commented, a little quiet.

Myungjun slowed in his movements but otherwise chose not to answer. He simply continued to dress himself, keeping his eyes averted from Bin.

Bin didn’t enjoy being ignored, and so he stood from the bed, stretching his legs out a little before making his way toward Myungjun, who stiffened at their proximity.

“Myungjun,” Bin murmured, voice soft as he stepped forward. “I don’t think I feel comfortable with you heading out tonight.”

“You never feel comfortable with me heading out.”

“You’ve just recovered from an awful injury, an injury that would have killed you had you been human.” Bin wrapped his arms around Myungjun’s smaller body and held him close. He kissed gently at his cheek and whispered, “I’m scared something worse will happen to you.”

Myungjun was tense at first, but he soon relaxed and returned Bin’s embrace. “Why do you worry?” he questioned. “I’ll be fine. I’ve done far more dangerous stunts before, even back when I was human, and I made certain not to die. And back then, I had nothing. I had no reason for living. I had no family and no friends. I was in an unknown land where everyone looked down upon me for language difference, and culture difference, and physical differences. I would retire every evening by my lonesome, to a wretched place that wasn’t  _ home _ . It was cold and dark and I risked my life all the time because I had nothing to lose.” He pulled back slightly from Bin and looked up at his lover, eyes full of life and love. He caressed Bin’s cheek, then kissed tender skin. “I have something to lose now. I have something I want to return to. I have a  _ home _ . I have friends. I’m loved and I’m wanted, and I wouldn’t ever leave that. I wouldn’t ever leave  _ you _ , Bin.”

Bin took a deep breath and nodded his head. His fear was not yet quenched, and so he asked, “Are you sure I cannot come with you?”

Myungjun giggled and cupped Bin’s cheek with his hand. Bin leaned into the touch without any hesitation, nuzzling his face into the palm of Myungjun’s hand. Myungjun whispered, “You’re so silly, darling. Of course you can’t come with me. If Bishop Dolan caught wind of your unsavory behavior, he might douse you in holy water.”

“He might douse  _ you _ in holy water.” 

Myungjun planted a kiss onto Bin’s lips. It was too quick for Bin to recuperate, so he pouted. “I won’t be doused in holy water,” Myungjun assured him, running his free hand through Bin’s hair. “I’ll come back in one piece and without the spirit of his god hanging over me. Promise.”

“What if this bishop is attractive?” Bin asked, mostly teasing at this point in an effort to hide his worrisome behavior. “What if he seduces you?”

Myungjun gave a barking laughter. “If I’m seduced by a damn bishop, perhaps I deserve death.”

“No,” Bin moaned, shaking his head. “You don’t. Don’t say that.” He buried his head into the crook of Myungjun’s neck, breathing in his scent. 

With another bout of laughter, Myungjun wrapped his arms around the small of Bin’s back. “I will not fall into bed with the bishop,” he swore. “Besides, he’s old. He is not very attractive. Nothing like you.”

“They can’t all be like me,” Bin agreed, then he added, “Though some young men find it easy to let the older men fuck them. Older men have money, you see, and prestige within the community. Why, if you were looking for monetary gain, he might be a solid choice.”

Myungjun hummed, though Bin could tell he had not yet once considered such a situation arising. He never thought of other men. He never had any romantic intentions toward anyone except for Bin. He was loyal, through and through, a trait Bin marvelled at. Loyalty was unheard of within the vampiric community, and yet Myungjun made it clear he would never part from Bin’s side.

“Do we need monetary gain?” Myungjun questioned, his voice dripping like honey, sweet and thick.

“No.”

“Then why on earth would I proposition myself to a bishop?”

Bin drew back. “Hang on. Are you saying that if we  _ did _ need money, you’d…?”

“I’d consider it,” Myungjun replied with a giggle. When Bin continued to stare at him in exasperation, Myungjun rolled his eyes. “Of course I won’t, Bin. I never would. I’m far too in love with you to even consider looking at another man. You’re the only person here for me.”

Though Bin knew that was true, he still sighed a bit in relief. “Even when you joke about it, I still feel myself seizing up in fear. Oh, what have you done to me, love? You’ve come into my life like a whirlwind and you’ve managed to wrap me around your pretty, little fingers. How on earth did you ever do such a thing?”

Myungjun laughed, bright and cheerful, and brought his fingers up to Bin’s lips. Bin kissed each and every one of them, and Myungjun murmured, “You seem to like these fingers.”

“They really  _ are _ pretty.” Bin took Myungjun’s hands within his own and examined the fingers. “Long and elegant. You could be a pianist.”

“Could I?”

“You would look beautiful up on stage. All the lights would be focused on you, and you’d charm the crowd with your good looks and your amazing talent. They’d clap for you and cheer your name.” And, to deliver a good example, Bin whispered out his own cheer. “ _ Encore, Myungjun, encore! _ The ladies would swoon over you, love, and the men would happily comment to each other, ‘Now that’s a man I would leave my wife for.’ And then you’d flounce over to my side and wrap your arms around my waist and I’d kiss you senseless, right there in front of everyone, for the whole world to see.”

Myungjun looked to be enjoying such a tale, and he grinned as he finished, “And then we would be arrested for either disorderly conduct or sodomy.” 

“Probably both,” Bin admitted. “They would have to work hard to keep me apart from you, however, for even in jail I will always run to your side. I’d kill every single guard just to rot away in a cell with you.”

“Oh, that’s  _ incredibly _ romantic!” Myungjun exclaimed. Bin kissed the back of his hands. “Rotting away in a jail cell with my lover; that’s not exactly how I pictured my life to come to an end.”

“We’re vampires. We wouldn’t die.”

“Without a food source, we might. I mean, especially you; you can drain an entire human of their blood and still ask me about dessert. You’re ravenous, Bin.”

Bin laughed, then grinned widely in an effort to show his teeth. “Ravenous for you, my love.”

“Yet, you must wait; if you bite me now, then Bishop Dolan might notice the marks on my skin. He would ask questions, and he might render my services useless.”

“Ooh, and then you could come back to me earlier than we expected,” Bin teased, and he inched his teeth closer to Myungjun’s neck.

Myungjun laughed in enjoyment, though he screeched when Bin nibbled at his skin. “Don’t!” he hollered. “You’ll ruin my job!”

“Which would be far better for me.” Still, Bin didn’t wish to upset his boyfriend, and so he placed kisses all across the expanse of skin, and Myungjun giggled manically in his grip, struggling only slightly to get away.

Unfortunately, their time together had to come to an end. The day was slowly ebbing away and Myungjun needed to arrive at the church right before sunset, in order to dispel any illusion of his vampiric origin. He continued to dress and Bin helped him with his hair and his hat and picking any stray lint off his clothing. 

By the end of it all, Myungjun looked just as beautiful as always. Bin could hardly believe how handsome his boyfriend was, and he hugged Myungjun close in a bout of appreciation and love.

Myungjun returned the hug and whispered, “Thank you, Binnie.”

Bin said nothing. His heart raced, though he wasn’t sure why. Perhaps from nerves; he  _ felt _ nervous to release his beloved, and so he held on even tighter. “Don’t leave,” he begged, voice soft.

Myungjun noticed the rare glimpse of sincerity and he kissed Bin’s ear. “I want to help people, Bin. This will be a fantastic opportunity for me, won’t it?”

It would. Bin sighed and released Myungjun from his grasp. “Yes,” he agreed.

Myungjun smiled and brushed a hand across his cheek. “I’ll be back,” he assured. “You musn’t worry.”

Bin knew that. He nodded his head and walked Myungjun down to the lobby, where they kissed each other farewell one last time. Myungjun, with his suitcase in hand and an umbrella hanging off his arm just in case, swallowed thickly and asked, “Will you be waiting for me?”

“Of course, love.”

“And...and you’ll stay here until I return?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t know why I’m worried. I think you’ve passed your worry off to me. Damn you, Bin.”

Bin wanted Myungjun to give in to his worry and stay at the apartment, where he would be safe from all harm. He knew that wasn’t realistic, however, and he knew he needed to learn to let go of Myungjun sometimes.

He kissed Myungjun deeply and then whispered, “You’ll do great. Kill all the dirty vampires, my love. I shall wait for you and deal with your absence.”

Myungjun giggled again and turned to leave. “Deal with it well, then,” he ordered over his shoulder, and then he stepped out the front door.

**(㇏(●╥╥●)ノ)**

_ Dealing  _ with it just meant that Bin latched himself onto Dongmin. Now that his boyfriend was gone, he found himself growing increasingly bored. And so, on the third night, he waited for Dongmin on the staircase and was delighted when his friend entered the lobby, a pretty lady by his side.

When Dongmin saw him, he sighed loudly, then muttered to the woman, “Just ignore him.”

The woman stared at Bin and asked, “Is that the man who lives with your friend?”

“Yes.”

Bin scoffed. “That’s a little mean,” he commented. “Is that all I am?  _ The man who lives with your friend? _ Am I not even another friend?”

“Not necessarily.” Dongmin tried to scurry past, but Bin followed him, relentless in his effort to ease the boredom that had seeped into his life with Myungjun’s departure. “Bin, please, I’m trying to entertain Angela.”

“Oh, is this Angela?” Bin hadn’t recognized her without her uniform. He was pleased to note, this time, that her skirt covered her ankles, and he mentioned as much. “You are wearing a modest dress, so I hadn’t realized it was you.”

Angela blinked. “A...a modest…?”

“Like I said,” Dongmin mumbled, “please ignore him.”

Bin wasn’t in the mood to be ignored, and he groaned as he continued to follow his friend up the staircase. “Myungjun has departed for a few days, Dongmin, and I need company, desperately. He has turned me from a creature of solitude into quite the extrovert. I shall go mad if I’m to be stuck by myself for any longer, and my previous haunts are no good because I only ever fucked people at those locations.”

Dongmin didn’t seem to care. “Such a shame,” he muttered, disinterested with Bin’s sob tale. “How tragic for you.”

It was Angela, sweet Angela, who stopped Dongmin and pouted. “Oh, don’t be so rude, Minnie,” she chastised him. “He’s clearly lonely. We can invite him in for some tea, can’t we? You don’t have very many friends, and it’d do you well to actually talk to someone other than myself.”

While Dongmin sighed again in frustration, Angela turned a beaming smile over to Bin and asked, “Why don’t you come in with us? I can put on some tea.”

“Whiskey is more preferable at the moment, but sure,” replied Bin, and he followed the couple into Dongmin’s luxurious apartment, instantly choosing a spot and stretching his feet out to face the fire that Dongmin was working on lighting.

“So,” Dongmin started once he had the flames rising, “where  _ is _ Myungjun?”

Speaking of Myungjun just made Bin miss him all the more. He whined and slouched low in his chair, a pout forming on his face. “He went off to Saint James’ Cathedral to meet with...I forgot who he was. Pastor...Dole? Pastor Dolan? Yes, Pastor Dolan.”

Dongmin’s eyebrows raised. “ _ Bishop _ Dolan?”

“Oh, yes,  _ bishop _ . I sometimes forget often about how Christians like to label themselves. What’s the difference, then, between a bishop and a pastor?”

Angela, who had just stepped into the room with a fine teapot, was quick to answer. “A bishop is a member of the Christian clergy and a pastor is a member of the Christian congregation.”

Bin, having never once delved into religion due to its inherent incompatibility with his own being, simply shrugged and muttered, “That answered absolutely nothing.”

Angela seemed quite ready to explain more about the different points of religions and the different members of the churches, but Dongmin cut in. “Are you certain it was Bishop Dolan?” he asked.

“Yes. He said it multiple times, including after we fucked.”

Angela cast Bin a short glance as she readied the tea, but otherwise said nothing. It was Dongmin who blushed and became flustered at the mere notion of such an abhorrent thing happening in the apartment just below his. He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat before mumbling, “You ought not devolve of Myungjun’s personal lifestyle as readily as that.”

“Oh, please. It’s not as if you don’t know we fuck.” Bin rolled his eyes before switching to Korean. “And I know that you, too, wish to fuck him.”

Dongmin, obviously too embarrassed to let his new girlfriend in on his secret, also spoke in Korean. “Mind your place, Bin.”

“I’m minding it. Though, I must say, sometimes I get off on the thought of you watching us. Perhaps we ought to try it one day.”

Dongmin cleared his throat and glanced over at Angela, who only smiled with curiosity brimming in her gaze. Deciding to ignore Bin’s crude talk, Dongmin switched back to English and asked, “Why is Myungjun with Bishop Dolan?”

Bin smirked. He liked ruffling Dongmin’s feathers, even more so in front of Dongmin’s woman. Still, he followed Dongmin’s cue and responded, “Myungjun often does odd jobs to people in need, and Bishop Dolan reached out to him. He had a hefty request, though I’m unsure what it was. Possibly fixing up something in the church. Maybe the walls are falling down, I’m not sure. I don’t pay attention sometimes.”

Dongmin frowned, his earlier humiliation disappearing rather quickly. He accepted the tea Angela passed to him, though he had yet to drink from it. “Bishop Dolan is not an unknown figure within the Assembly, nor is he unknown within the police force.”

“I wouldn’t expect him to be. He’s Christian. Catholic. His church is a large one.”

“Yes, well, he’s...under suspicion often.”

Bin smiled at Angela as she gave him tea, too. “It isn’t whiskey,” he whispered to Dongmin’s maid, “But it will do.”

“It better do,” Angela scolded him before moving to sit next to Dongmin.

Dongmin continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “He believes in vampires.”

That definitely caught Bin’s attention. He stared at his friend and murmured, “Go on.”

“Well...I know it’s silly that he believes in vampires in the first place, but I wouldn’t pay him any mind if that was all. However, he’s...several of his church members have gone missing under mysterious circumstances, and it’s usually after he proclaims them to be vampires. We have no evidence that he’s  _ killing _ them, per say, but something in my gut tells me it’s him. After all, the only church members to go missing are the ones he thinks are vampires. That’s...it’s rather circumstantial at this point, but…”

Bin froze in his seat, eyes wide as he contemplated what Dongmin was saying. Bishop Dolan was the one who reached out to Myungjun and claimed to have vampires within his midst. It might be that he simply heard tale of Myungjun’s hunting services, but there was the slight possibility of Bishop Dolan having some sort of scheming plan to rid himself of Myungjun, too. Regardless, the idea of his vampire boyfriend in the hands of a vampire killer was more than enough to get Bin’s heart racing.

“Grab your coat,” he ordered Dongmin, standing from his seat. “We have to find him, and I don’t quite know where Saint James’ Cathedral is. I need your help.”

Dongmin glanced toward Angela and asked, “Might you just figure it out for yourself? Angela and I don’t often have a moment to—”

“I don’t want Myungjun dead,” Bin snapped in a rare moment of sincerity. He was desperate, however, for Myungjun’s wellbeing, and thinking of his boyfriend trapped with such a monstrous man was causing him great torture. “Please, Dongmin, I need your help. I know you don’t want Myungjun dead, either.”

Dongmin hesitated for only a few extra seconds before nodding his head. “I’ll be back,” he assured Angela, setting his tea aside. “You can take a nap if you wish. I know it’s been a busy day.” Then he stood and muttered, “I truly don’t want Myungjun at Bishop Dolan’s mercy, even if it means I must be stuck with you, Bin.”

“I don’t really care about your thoughts at the moment.” Bin ran to grab Dongmin’s coat and hat, which he hurled at the man, and he snapped, “Hurry it up. Let’s go.”

He would save Myungjun and drag him away from Bishop Dolan’s evil grasp.

**(㇏( >ᵥᵥ<)ノ)**

The church was certainly large and foreboding, though not as beautiful as other cathedrals Bin had the pleasure of viewing. The body of it was surrounded by hedges, which was where they lay their dead to rest, or so Dongmin told him as they walked up to the entrance. Dongmin knocked a few times, then shivered as he buried his chin down into his coat. He shot Bin a quick glance and murmured, “I’ll do the talking. You’re too…” He trailed off and then gestured to Bin’s entire person. “You know what I mean.”

“I understand,” Bin assured him. “My, I’m shocked I’m even choosing to enter a church. I might burst into flames the moment I am seen.”

And, truly, he thought he might. When the doors opened, he stumbled back a little bit, and Dongmin had to reach a hand out to right him again.

“Hello,” Dongmin greeted the young man who had opened the door. “We’re here to see Bishop Dolan. Is he around? I know it’s late, but we must urgently speak with him.”

The man, some sort of churchhand, nodded his head and gestured for Dongmin and Bin to come inside out of the cold. “Bishop Dolan stays late often,” the man told them, leading them both into the sanctuary. Bin was in awe of the beauty that surrounded them. The architecture was very well done, with large, stained glass windows depicting the story of their famous Biblical figure, Jesus Christ. He eyed them in wariness, wondering why it was that Jesus’ eyes seemed to follow him around.

“Don’t let me touch one of the crosses,” Bin warned Dongmin, hissing his words in Korean. The church hand glanced back at them, but Bin continued, “Any sort of religious artifact must be kept away from my body.”

Dongmin looked at him in confusion, questions boiling underneath those pretty eyes of his, but then the church hand led them through another door and up a set of staircases. “His office is in here,” the church hand explained, knocking politely on the first door they came across.

The door opened and there stood a portly, older gentleman. His hair was in disarray and his robes were a little wrinkled, the bottom of them splattered with mud and dirt. Bin eyed him curiously, noting with displeasure the crucifix hanging from his chest. He couldn’t get near, and so he did nothing but bow his head and allow Dongmin to take over for him.

“Hello,” Dongmin said for the second time, bowing his head. “My name is Dongmin Lee; I’m an Assemblyman representing this district.”

“Yes,” said Bishop Dolan, looking upon Dongmin in distaste. “I’ve heard of you. Aren’t you the one sleeping with a married woman?”

Bin blinked, then whispered, “Is Angela married?”

“Shh,” Dongmin quieted him, his cheeks red. To Bishop Dolan, he merely mentioned, “Allegedly. My political opponents are unable to prove anything.”

Bin wished he had been paying more attention to politics. It sounded fun.

“What do you want, then?” Bishop Dolan asked.

“We’re here looking for a dear friend of ours. His name is Myungjun, and he claimed to have a job here. We haven’t heard from him in a few days, so we were simply curious as to his whereabouts.”

Dongmin was a skilled orator, in any case, and Bin was pleased that he was the one taking charge. 

Bishop Dolan gave a small hum of recognition and shooed the church hand away. Once they were all alone, he asked, “What has Myungjun told you about his duties?”

“He is helping to fix and repair things that are damaged,” replied Dongmin.

“That he is. And hopefully he will be done soon. Unfortunately he is asleep in a spare room, and so I ask—”

“Let us see him, then.” Bin spoke up for the first time since they had arrived at the church, distrust rippling at his skin. This man was all too eager to accept Dongmin’s lie. Something was up.

Bishop Dolan smiled still and shook his head. “Like I said, he’s asleep. He will not want to see any visitors.”

“He’d want to see me. I know him best. Let me see him,” Bin repeated, voice low as he sensed the danger his boyfriend might be in.

Eying him carefully, Bishop Dolan asked, “Do you know, then, the real reason Mr. Kim has come?”

Bin decided he would have to talk, even if he accidentally spilled certain information to Dongmin that he would much rather keep secret. With a deep breath he said, “Myungjun is here to help you hunt down vampires that have been terrorizing your church. He’s a vampire hunter.”

Dongmin tensed beside him, but Bin had to pay him no mind. He wanted to find Myungjun. He wanted to make sure his boyfriend was safe.

Bishop Dolan eyed him cautiously. “So you knew?”

“Yes. And he’d better be alright. He came here to help you, and if you hurt him—”

“He’s fine,” the man assured Bin with a slight roll of his eyes. “He’s hunting one of the vampires that comes often to my spot. He’s not even here right now. I only lied because I had no idea that you were aware of the real reason for Mr. Kim’s visit.” Bishop Dolan gestured out the door with a smile that Bin didn’t entirely like. “Now, then, it’s growing rather late and I still have much to do while awaiting my fierce vampire hunter to return. Head back down the way you came. Goodnight, gentlemen.”

Before either of them could say anything in response to the bishop, the door had closed on them and they were left standing in the empty hallway.

Dongmin was the first to comment. “What the hell are you talking about, Bin?” he asked, voice lowered to a whisper. “Myungjun is a vampire hunter?”

“Careful,” Bin murmured back, glancing down the hall. “Cursing in the middle of a cathedral can never be good for your eternal soul.”

Dongmin briefly and lazily crossed himself. “Still,” he continued, switching to Korean, as if God could only speak English. “I’m confused. Why are you going along with what Bishop Dolan is saying? Myungjun isn’t a vampire hunter, is he?”

Bin sighed and began walking down the hallway, away from the area from whence they had come. “I don’t care enough to humor you at the moment,” he told Dongmin. “I’m more interested in finding my lover. I don’t trust that Bishop. He’s hiding something from us.”

“He’s hiding the fact that he’s apparently hired your lover to hunt down innocent people and kill them under the guise of vampiric activity. I mean, really, Bin, do you expect me to believe any of that?”

Bin chose not to answer Dongmin just then, for he suddenly picked up the scent of blood.

Myungjun’s blood.

He always liked Myungjun’s blood. It smelled like garlic, like sweet garlic, and a bit like Bin. The blood was familiar to Bin, for it reminded him of home; and, really, it  _ was _ home. Myungjun was Bin’s beloved home, and he wouldn’t ask for anyone else to stand by his side.

He just didn’t want to smell the blood  _ here _ .

“Myungjun’s here,” he hissed, hurrying down the hallway. The smell of blood was more noticeable as he traveled, and he soon came to a halt by one closed door. He sniffed a few times, inhaling deeply, and found the scent to be rather overwhelming.

Dongmin, who had followed him, stared at the door with his eyes wide. “What?” he asked. “How do you know?”

“I smell his blood.” Bin opened the door and peeked inside. It was an empty room with a bed and a dresser. Nothing seemed amiss. Everything looked to be in its place. A normal guest room, then, possibly for bishops and priests and whatever else to stay the night should their studies run late.

But the smell of Myungjun’s blood was strongest in that particular room, and so Bin stepped inside.

Dongmin still followed, though he hissed, “We shouldn’t be sneaking around in a cathedral like this.”

“I know,” Bin mumbled, “last time I was in a church, I fucked one of the choir boys.”

“Oh, gross.”

“It was consensual, don’t worry.” Bin inhaled again and felt like retching. “Someone stabbed Myungjun. In here. Someone stabbed him in here.”

“What?” Dongmin looked around, eyes alight with concern. “There’s...there’s no evidence. How do you...how do you even know?”

Bin kept sniffing, feeling very much like a bloodhound. It wasn’t often he put his nose to use in such a manner, and the animalistic tendencies took over as he desperately searched for clues of his missing lover. 

The bed caught his attention the most, with its pristine, white sheets and the strong smell that emitted from it. Bin tore the covers back, much to Dongmin’s horror, and then peeled away the bottomost layer, too.

There was a dark bloodstain that had soaked into the mattress.

Dongmin, complaining at first, fell silent with the somber sight. He reached out and grabbed Bin’s arm and murmured, “Breathe.”

Bin hadn’t realized he was holding his breath. He remembered Myungjun doing the same thing just mere days ago in the safety of their bathtub. He remembered counting down with Myungjun in an effort to get him to release that breath, and he forced himself to do the same thing he had convinced Myungjun to do.

He breathed.

Anger shrouded his vision and he snapped, “Someone stabbed Myungjun.”

“We don’t...we don’t know that.”

“I know it. This is his blood. Smells just like him.”

“All blood smells the same.”

Bin turned a sharp gaze toward Dongmin, who cowered a bit at the sight. “Bishop Dolan stabbed Myungjun. I doubt...I doubt he  _ killed _ Myungjun, unless he used silver, or a stake, and there’s not...there’s not enough blood for that. Myungjun’s alive. He’s definitely alive.”

He was trying to convince himself at that point, for he truly had no idea where his lover was. The thought of poor Myungjun, all alone and bleeding out, scared him.

The thought of poor Myungjun dead scared him even more.

Dongmin tugged at his sleeve again. “There’s…” Dongmin cleared his throat. He was obviously still very confused, but he gestured to the window, anyway, and said, “Blood on the windowsill.”

Bin turned quickly to the window, and found Dongmin was correct. There were a few droplets of blood on the wooden window panes, something that Bishop Dolan was likely unable to scrub out. “They stabbed him,” Bin muttered, trying to recreate the painful scene in his head. “And then...did he escape? Or did they drop him out?” 

There was only one way to find out, and so Bin strode to the windows and opened them, staring down at the scene before his eyes.

They weren’t that high up. The drop was only fifteen feet, if even that high. What caught Bin’s attention most was the fact that the drop led straight into the graveyard that had been housed by large hedges. 

And one of the graves seemed freshly dug.

Bin felt short of breath. He felt dizzy. He clenched his fists together and wondered, “Do you think they...they buried Myungjun there?”

“You said he was alive!” Dongmin replied, looking rather frightened. “Why would he be buried if he was alive?”

“I’m not sure.” There was only one way to find out, though, and Bin climbed onto the windowsill. Dongmin made a noise and reached out to pull him back in, but Bin already let himself drop down. He landed on the ground, as graceful as he could manage, then looked back up to where Dongmin stared out at him in horror.

“Come on,” Bin urged.

“Are you insane? I’m not jumping down there! It’s likely twenty-five feet, maybe more! I’ll break my legs!”

“It’s only fifteen feet, and I didn’t break my legs.”

“And how did you  _ not _ break your legs? Any normal person would have shattered their bones in an instant.”

Bin scoffed. “At fifteen feet? That’s ludicrous.” Still, it didn’t seem like Dongmin was willing to jump, and so Bin held his arms out before him. “I’ll catch you,” he assured his friend.

Dongmin shook his head. “No way in hell.”

“Fine, then. Stay up there and face the wrath of Bishop Dolan if he finds you and believes you to be a vampire.”

That seemed to do the trick. Dongmin glanced behind him, as if in fear, and then climbed onto the windowsill himself. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before jumping.

He was easy to catch, and not at all heavy for Bin’s vampiric strength. He placed Dongmin on the ground, holding him upright, and whispered, “Now, see? Was that so hard?”

“You’re fucking insane,” Dongmin said, his voice shaking as much as his knees were. “Why couldn’t we just have walked down the stairs?”

“That would take too much time,” Bin said. “Besides, I can’t risk Bishop Dolan hearing us. If I’m to dig up this grave, I need it to be done stealthily.” 

Dongmin shook his head and grabbed Bin’s arm. “You’re  _ not _ digging up that grave! Do you have any notion how disrespectful that is to the dead? What if it’s not Myungjun and you just disturb the resting soul of some other poor sod. Is that what you want?”

“I’d rather disturb their soul then leave without first checking,” Bin retorted. “It could be Myungjun. His bloodstains were in that room and now there’s a grave out here that looks to be freshly dug; that’s too coincidental, isn’t it?”

He turned to the grave, but Dongmin stopped him once again. “And what if it  _ is _ Myungjun?” he asked. “What if they buried Myungjun’s dead body out here?”

Bin hadn’t wanted to think of such a prospect, but Dongmin’s words forced him to consider that as a possibility. Myungjun very well could be dead. Bin thought of digging up the coffin and opening it and finding his deceased lover resting for an eternity in such a dismal location. The thought made him sick to his stomach and he looked helplessly over at Dongmin. 

“What do I do, then?” he asked, his voice hushed and broken. “How...how do I go on if he’s dead?”

Sensing his words had struck a nerve, Dongmin’s expression softened. “He’s probably not dead,” Dongmin assured him. “I just...I think this is someone else. I think Myungjun is fine, wherever he is. But he’s not in the grave. It won’t be him.”

Bin nodded, trying to agree with Dongmin, but then he stammered out, “I—I just need...I need to know if this is him or not. Please.”

Dongmin sighed before nodding his head. “Hold on, then. I see some shovels over there.” He gave Bin’s shoulder a quick pat before grabbing the tools and lugging them back to the grave. 

“Here,” he said, handing one to Bin. Bin got started digging instantly, whereas Dongmin hesitated for a bit. “I don’t know about opening a coffin,” he muttered. “It’s not legal.”

“Neither is sleeping with a married woman,” Bin shot back.

“I was just beginning to like you. Not anymore.” Dongmin pursed his lips before digging his shovel into the dirt. “But, really, Bin, you must know this is highly illegal, much more so than a simple case of  _ alleged _ adultery.”

Bin nodded his head. He was aware of that law, at least, and he said, “All I need to do is smell the coffin. I can determine then whether or not Myungjun has been buried. I know his scent like the back of my hand; trust me on this.”

While Dongmin didn’t seem entirely convinced, he said nothing else. He continued to help Bin dig through the dirt until they had managed to penetrate the ground enough that the coffin was able to be seen. 

“Is it him?” Dongmin asked, looking around to ensure they had yet to be spotted.

Bin dropped his shovel and bent over the grave, sniffing deeply.

It was definitely Myungjun.

“It’s Myungjun,” he murmured, feeling horror grip at his heart. “Oh, god, Dongmin, Myungjun is...he’s in...oh, god, he’s in a coffin—”

“It might not be him,” Dongmin hurried to comfort Bin, bending down alongside him. “Maybe it’s...maybe it just smells like him. Maybe he touched this. Maybe—”

“It’s  _ him! _ ” Bin reached out to touch the coffin. He felt a sob rip through his throat, and he gasped out, “My boyfriend is fucking  _ dead _ .”

Just then, however, a noise emitted from the coffin, a muffled yell. It sounded too similar to Myungjun.

It sounded  _ exactly _ like Myungjun.

Dongmin was the first to react. He grabbed his shovel again and exclaimed, “He’s alive!”

Bin could hardly dare believe it. He was slower to move, trying to comprehend what all was happening in such a short period of time. As Dongmin continued to move the dirt around the coffin, Bin leaned towards it and asked, “Jun, make some noise if you can hear me.”

Myungjun gave another call. It sounded like he was crying, wailing around whatever was stifling his voice.

Bin shot up again, filled with renewed hope, and he took his own shovel in his hands. “I’ll get you out of there!” he promised, joining in with Dongmin’s efforts. “Just you wait, Jun, I’m going to get you out!”

As they dug more, Bin realized the coffin was wrapped in chains, likely a way to bar Myungjun from ever escaping should he survive whatever Bishop Dolan had done to him. Bin briefly thought about trying to smash apart the chains with his shovel, but he worried about the damage it would cause to Myungjun if he were to miss and break apart the coffin instead.

Dongmin helped him pull the coffin out of its shallow grave, panting deeply by the time they had finished. He wiped sweat off of himself, looking nothing like the beautiful assemblyman Bin had come to know and appreciate. He looked tired and frustrated and  _ terrified _ , but he still gave Bin a quick pat and muttered, “We need something to break off these chains.”

Bin had vampiric strength, but even that had its limits. He doubted he could break apart chains like this. Still, he tried for a few seconds, twisting and pulling at them and straining his own muscles. Dongmin had to wrench his hands off and scold him, “That won’t work and you know it.” He looked around briefly as Bin continued to struggle with the bindings that kept him from saving his lover. “Let me go look on the other side. Graveyards typically have some sort of storage shed where they keep tools, so there has to be  _ something _ available.” And then, to Myungjun, he called out, “Myungjun, wait just a bit longer! I promise we’ll save you!”

Dongmin was quick in all of his movements. It was clear that he understood the urgency of the situation and was doing his best to remedy the issue at hand. Bin was grateful towards him and decided to give Dongmin a nice, lovely present once this nightmare was over.

Myungjun made another noise from the coffin. He sounded like he was crying, and Bin renewed his efforts in tearing off the chains. After pulling and tugging, he felt some of them shift, and hope blossomed in his chest as he continued.

But then he heard a gunshot and a bullet tore through his shoulder, causing him to lurch forward and drop the chains he was holding. He gasped out and brought a hand to his back in order to feel for the damage that had been caused. Pain rushed through his entire body as he craned his neck to see who his attacker was.

“I should’ve known,” he spat out, recognizing the figure looming over him, even in the darkness. “Bishop Dolan, you fucking bastard.”

Bishop Dolan held onto the gun, hands steady with the expertise of a man who had done this countless times before. He didn’t crack a smile nor did he look away. 

“I can’t have vampires snooping around my property,” the bishop stated. “And I especially can’t have vampires digging up graves of all the other vampires.”

Bin turned around, wincing as he put weight onto his arm. Fortunately, it didn’t feel like he had been shot with a silver bullet, though that definitely didn’t detract at all from the pain. “Do you shoot people once, then, and bury them alive?”

“Most of them,” Bishop Dolan confirmed. “I usually don’t have silver on hand, though Mr. Kim was most helpful in that regard. He had plenty of silver knives at his disposal. I’ll start using them now, and that way I can kill vampires before they try to harm me or my people.”

Bin suspected that the majority of people now buried in unmarked graves weren’t vampires at all, but innocent church-goers, just as Dongmin had predicted earlier that night. He couldn’t imagine Bishop Dolan fighting vampires without silver; most vampires were strong enough to fight back after a little gunshot wound, and Bin was no exception. 

However, as he stood, Bishop Dolan cocked the gun again. “Don’t move,” he ordered.

“You can shoot me. I’m not like your poor congregation members who can’t defend themselves. I’ll still rip you apart after the next—”

Bishop Dolan pulled the trigger, and Bin stumbled backwards as the bullet pierced into his chest.  _ Damn _ , that hurt, and he fell on top of the coffin, breathing deeply in order to force himself back to his feet. He could hear Myungjun crying out for him, his voice still muffled by some sort of gag, but he didn’t respond at the moment.

Bishop Dolan, in his other hand, held a knife. A silver knife, one of Myungjun’s silver knives. Bin stared at it with wide eyes as he realized he couldn’t even run. The wounds would take a little bit longer to heal, and he couldn’t force himself back to his feet for another minute or two.

Which meant that Bishop Dolan had plenty of time to kill him.

Still, Bin tried to get up, holding back a screech of agony as he felt the blood rush out of his body. His fingernails dug into the ground and his arms shook with the effort of rising.

He looked at Bishop Dolan, who was walking towards him, eyes full of hatred as he stared at Bin’s weakened state. The knife was gripped tightly in his hand, and Bin prepared himself for more pain.

To his shock, however, Dongmin rounded the corner, bolt cutters in hand and a horrified look in his gaze as he looked upon Bin. Bishop Dolan noticed him as the same time Bin did, and the man said, “Mr. Lee, please return home. I will not harm you as long as you leave this vampire to me.”

“Bin isn’t...he’s not a vampire,” Dongmin choked out, clearly frightened of the proceedings. “Let him go. This is murder.”

“If I can save humans, I must kill him.”

“You aren’t saving humans! You’re  _ killing _ them!” Dongmin exclaimed, coming closer in an attempt to make Bishop Dolan drop his weapons. “Please, Bishop, this isn’t right.”

Bishop Dolan scoffed. Dongmin’s words seemed to fall on deaf ears. “Mr. Lee,  _ leave _ .”

Dongmin looked at his bolt cutters and shook his head. “I’m going to take my friend out of the coffin first.”

“The vampire?”

“He’s  _ not  _ a vampire!” Dongmin fussed. “He’s a human and a friend — you buried someone down there  _ alive! _ That’s disgusting! That’s despicable, and I’ll make sure the police hear about this.”

Those words seemed to cause Bishop Dolan the most panic, and he quickly turned his gun toward Dongmin.

Dongmin, unused to being threatened in such a manner, seemed to rely on his adrenaline and he swung the bolt cutters as hard as he could, solidly smacking Bishop Dolan in the face. The man dropped like a sack of potatoes, lifeless on the ground, and Dongmin stood above him as the clear victor.

“Oh,  _ christ _ ,” Dongmin whispered, his voice stammering. He blinked once, twice, but didn’t seem to focus too much on what had just happened. Instead, he turned to Bin, who had sat up in front of the coffin and was reaching out for the bolt cutters.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about him,” Bin mumbled, taking the tools from Dongmin’s hands. “It was self-defense.”

“I hope I didn’t kill him,” Dongmin murmured, glancing back at the fallen body. “I...I panicked. Surely the court would understand.”

“The court won’t ever know,” Bin replied. He began to cut through the chains, wincing whenever he pressed down on the cutters as pain from the gunshot wounds spread across his body. “Fuck, this hurts.”

“Let me, then,” Dongmin offered, but his own hands were shaky and he seemed to take twice as long. Bin felt incredibly impatient and was almost ready to snatch the bolt cutters away when, finally, the chains were free and the coffin was available.

Bin opened it, revealing a bound and gagged Myungjun, a bloody wound near his stomach and tears streaming down his face.

“Oh, love,” Bin whispered, pulling the dirty gag from Myungjun’s face and then untying his bonds. It only took a couple of seconds for Myungjun to be freed, and the younger boy wrapped his arms around Bin’s body, sobbing heavily into his chest.

Bin couldn’t imagine the fear he must have felt, tied into a coffin and buried, left alone for what would be a long and slow death as his body starved and his wound continued to bleed, the silver finishing off the vampiric blood it had attached to.

“It’s alright,” Bin comforted, forgetting about his own wounds to attend to his poor boyfriend. “You’re safe. We’ll take you home and you’ll be fine, alright? I’ll make the maids draw us a nice, warm bath and I’ll fix you. Don’t worry, love.”

Myungjun sobbed again and then took a deep breath before touching one of Bin’s wounds. “Did—did he hurt you?” Myungjun asked, his voice hoarse. 

“No,” Bin lied, then corrected himself, “In any case, no silver was used, so I feel fine.”

Myungjun pulled his hand away. His fingers were coated with blood, and it was then that Bin recognized the desire in Myungjun’s eyes. The younger vampire brought those fingers to his lips and sucked on the blood he had gathered.

“You’re hungry,” Bin commented, and Myungjun nodded his head. He ought to be. He had been stabbed with silver, it seemed, and losing blood due to silver was painful for vampires. The only way to replenish that blood was through feeding. Myungjun had been trapped underground for three days and hadn’t eaten anything at all, so his bloodlust was great.

Bin glanced up at Dongmin, who was watching the proceedings with slight horror.

“Don’t panic,” Bin ordered Dongmin.

“He’s…” Dongmin took a deep breath. “Bin, is…?” He didn’t finish his question, however, and Bin decided not to answer. Dongmin would figure it all out tonight, regardless. There was no point in hiding anything.

He grabbed Bishop Dolan’s body and dragged it over to Myungjun, who stared at it with wide eyes. “What’s...did you guys kill him?” he asked.

“Dongmin did.”

Dongmin looked flustered. “I  _ didn’t! _ It was self-defense and I hadn’t meant to do anything!”

Myungjun glanced over to Dongmin, noticing him for the first time. It was then that Bin was able to survey his boyfriend and see the true extent of the damage. He had been stabbed with silver, but his face was also bruised and dirty and his arm looked a little twisted. “What else did the bishop do to you?” Bin asked, feeling anger rise up within him at the way his lover had been treated.

“He stabbed me with my own knife, then he pulled me to the window and shoved me out. I fell — my hand really hurts. I think it’s broken or sprained. I’m not sure. He tied me up and gagged me and stuffed me in the coffin after that.” Myungjun looked at Bishop Dolan’s body and grimaced. “I never expected a clergyman to do such a thing. I hadn’t shown my vampiric abilities, and I hadn’t threatened him. He just...he attacked me.”

“He had made up his mind to attack when he invited you over,” Bin hissed. His hatred for the man was overwhelming, and he was quick in grabbing one of Myungjun’s knives from Dolan’s body and slicing it across his neck. Blood oozed from the wound and Bin allowed the liquid to seep over his fingers.

“Drink,” he told Myungjun, holding up his bloody middle finger to Myungjun’s lips.

Myungjun took a deep breath, eyes glazing over as the smell of food kicked into his system. “Bin,” he mumbled, “I...I can’t drink blood from humans, I’d feel bad.”

Bin didn’t want to argue with him, but Bin also didn’t wish to let Myungjun starve. So he stuffed his middle finger into Myungjun’s mouth, letting him get a taste of blood.

It didn’t take very long for Myungjun to start sucking on Bin’s finger. Bin spared a glance at Dongmin and said, “You have to promise not to tell.”

Dongmin’s eyes were wide. He watched as Myungjun pulled himself from Bin’s finger and moved to the bishop. “He...drinks blood?” 

Just as he asked, Myungjun’s teeth pierced into Bishop Dolan’s neck. He drank greedily, fingers digging into the man’s hair to hold him up, sucking as much blood as he could in one sitting. He never drank from humans, but his starvation had led him to the point of animalistic behavior. In most circumstances, Bin would find it all unbearbly hot, but right now he wanted Myungjun better and he wanted the pain in his own body to ebb away and he wanted to cover up a murder and he wanted Dongmin to stop looking at his boyfriend with terror in his gaze.

“Well, he  _ is _ a vampire,” Bin said, trying his best to act nonchalant about it so as to not alarm Dongmin. “Besides, this is better for us. A bloodless body is harder to identify. The features get muddled and most people don’t ever figure out what the cause of death was, either. Which means we’ll  _ both _ get away with it.” Bin glared at Dongmin, who stared back, eyes still large. “You’ve gotten yourself tied up in this mess, too, so you’ll help us fix it.”

While Dongmin still looked scared, at least he seemed to understand that he had been implicated in their murder. He had been the one to smash the weapon into Bishop Dolan, which meant he would also have to help hide the body.

“Are...are you also a vampire?” Dongmin asked. He seemed rather cautious to be around either of them at the moment. Bin hoped, for Myungjun’s sake, that Dongmin would soon come around. He didn’t want poor Myungjun to lose the only friend he had.

“I am,” Bin confirmed. “I turned Myungjun last year. He had been a vampire hunter before that, which is how we met, and when his fellow hunters discovered he had been protecting me, they attacked him. I managed to save him before death and turned him in order to keep him alive.” Bin glanced at his boyfriend, who was oblivious to the discussion happening right beside him, far too intent on drinking as much blood as he possibly could. Already Bishop Dolan looked half-drained and Bin didn’t think they would stick around the church too much longer.

Dongmin cleared his throat, fidgeting with his hands. “You...you won’t suck my blood, will you?” 

“Of course not,” Bin scoffed. “Vampires are allowed to have human friends, and we don’t suck the blood of human friends. In fact, it’s probably for the best you know now, because if you happen to run into any unsavory creatures, Myungjun and I will do our best to protect you.”

“Thanks,” Dongmin murmured.

“No, thank  _ you _ . If not for you, Bishop Dolan would have killed me and kept Myungjun locked away underground to starve to death.” 

Dongmin shrugged his shoulders. “It was in self-defense.”

“Still, I appreciate it.” Bin stood, checking on his wounds. Both of them seemed to be healing quickly, and the pain had already mostly disappeared. “We’ll stick Bishop Dolan in the coffin when Myungjun is finished with him,” Bin announced, mulling over this new plan. “We’ll wrap it again in the chains and then bury him. No one should look, and if anyone does, the chains might stop them.”

Dongmin looked at the bolt cutter in his hands. “And if it doesn’t?”

“Then they’ll find a bloodless corpse who won’t bear much resemblance to Bishop Dolan. We’ll burn his clothing, too, so that he won’t wear anything of significance.” Bin laughed lightly. “You’ll have to grab the crucifix. Myungjun and I can’t do that.”

“I never expected to be in such a position,” Dongmin sighed, which made Bin laugh a little bit louder.

They all buried Bishop Dolan’s body together. Myungjun, still a bit dizzy from the blood, only offered a bit of help, though he otherwise latched onto Bin and held him close. After the bishop’s clothes were burned, the sun was nearing the horizon, and Bin felt exhausted with the day’s events. His wounds were completely healed and Myungjun’s own wounds, a bit more extensive due to the silver used, were at least closing up finally.

“We should head home now, before people arrive at the church,” Bin suggested. “And the sun’s coming out, which we definitely cannot have. I’ll burn. Myungjun will burn, too.”

Dongmin narrowed his eyes, but Myungjun looked away, clearly ashamed to have Dongmin knowledgeable on his hidden life. 

Myungjun had always preferred to keep his identity hidden. He hunted and killed vampires; he didn’t like for others to figure out he was also one, not when he knew how frightened of vampires people could be. Bin knew there was nothing they could do about Dongmin’s acceptance (or lack thereof), but he whispered to Myungjun as they walked back home, “Give it some time.”

Myungjun cleared his throat. Dongmin, walking a few steps ahead, glanced back at his friends. His eyes softened when he saw Myungjun’s forlorn expression. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Myungjun nodded.

“You ought to rest for a couple days. I know how terrifying that experience must have been. Being in a coffin for that long…”

Myungjun stiffened. Sensing he had struck a nerve, Dongmin tried his best to backtrack. “I mean, being stabbed does that, too. And...and I know you’re strong, but...I’m sorry Bin let you go to that demon’s church, Myungjun.”

Bin rolled his eyes and kept his arm hooked with Myungjun’s to pull him along. “I didn’t know he was evil,” Bin said, defending himself.

“You need to ask me next time. I know more about the people in this area than Bin does. I work with many of them, after all, and I’m privy to a lot of police information concerning my district.”

“He’s trying to get into your pants,” Bin whispered. Dongmin looked affronted, but Myungjun only meekly shrugged his shoulders.

The couple of days had definitely gotten to him. Bin and Dongmin shared a worried look as they realized Myungjun’s body might have healed but his psyche was still a bit damaged.

Bin knew he could fix it. He just needed to give it some time.

**\\( •_•)_† (•ᵥᵥ•)**

Myungjun didn’t speak much of the tragedy he had just been through for the walk home. After they had arrived at their apartment and bid Dongmin a farewell (to which he responded with a mix of caution and pity), Bin led Myungjun to their bedroom where he began to remove Myungjun of his dirtied clothes. 

Myungjun remained still the entire time, though he whispered, “I left your suitcase in the room at the church.”

“Shh.”

“People might find it and realize I’ve been there.”

Bin shook his head. “The suitcase wasn’t in the room. I didn’t see it when I was looking for you. I assume Bishop Dolan must have disposed of it in order to ensure no one would know you’ve gone missing.”

Myungjun swallowed thickly as Bin dropped his clothes in a pile on the floor. “I’m so sorry for losing your suitcase and all the nice clothes you had purchased for me. I feel foolish.”

“Why?” Bin scoffed as he rifled through his drawers for his finest nightshirt, something that would make Myungjun feel luxurious and warm while he slept. “I don’t care about clothes as long as you are safe. There is no need to feel foolish about losing anything.”

“I believed Bishop Dolan was a good man. I let my guard down; you told me to remain more vigilant, and I did not. I’m stupid.”

Bin glanced back at Myungjun, having found the nightshirt. “Don’t talk like that,” he scolded. “Bishop Dolan fooled both of us, for I assumed he would be safe. I was wrong, too.” He stepped forward, eyeing the wound on Myungjun’s stomach. “It needs to be dressed.”

Myungjun used his hands to cover the wound. “It doesn’t.”

“Come on,” Bin ordered, and he spent the next couple minutes cleaning and covering Myungjun’s wound. While he had the water and soap out, he went ahead in cleaning the rest of Myungjun’s body, too, careful around older scars, and then made sure to wrap Myungjun’s wounded hand, though he knew the bones should be healed while they slept. Myungjun was lethargic through it all, arms wrapped around himself as he stared at the ground.

Bin sighed and leaned forward, planting a kiss onto Myungjun’s cheek. “I’m so happy you’re safe.”

Myungjun said nothing. Bin didn’t like Myungjun’s new attitude, though he completely understood it. He kissed Myungjun once more, and Myungjun fortunately returned the kiss.

They went to bed once Bin deemed Myungjun to be clean enough. Curled up underneath the covers, Bin pressed kiss after kiss to his lover, relieved that they were back together again, happy that Myungjun was finally safe. Myungjun rested his head on Bin’s chest, arms wrapped tightly around him as if he would be taken again should he move.

Myungjun fell asleep, but Bin did not. He couldn’t shake the image from his head of poor Myungjun in that coffin, scared and trapped and all alone. He couldn’t shake the thought that it was all partially his fault for allowing Myungjun to find himself in such a situation. He ought to have asked Dongmin beforehand about Bishop Dolan. He ought to have checked it out for himself before letting Myungjun go off to do the dirty work.

Bin felt he had put Myungjun’s life on the line because he was too lazy to do anything else to stop it.

He was restless. He would close his eyes but then internally curse at himself as he recalled his stupidity. He clenched his fists over the bedsheets and would comb his fingers through Myungjun’s hair during softer moments.

It didn’t take very long, then, for Myungjun to awaken, roused by Bin’s own struggles. He kissed Bin’s shoulder and whispered hoarsely, “What’s wrong, Binnie?”

“Nothing. Go back to sleep.”

But Myungjun didn’t heed his request. Myungjun stared at him instead with pursed lips before tugging on his arm. “Sleep with me.”

“Maybe I ought to walk around. I’m restless. If I walk, I shall tire myself.”

Myungjun’s grip on his arm tightened. The younger man shook his head and asked, “Stay?”

Bin looked into Myungjun’s eyes and noted that they were becoming watery. He leaned forward to kiss Myungjun’s reddened cheeks, but the tears still fell and Bin felt guilt well up within him.

“I’ll stay,” he assured. “Please, Jun, don’t cry. I’ll stay. I promise to stay.”

“I was s-so scared,” Myungjun stammered out, holding onto Bin for dear life. “It was dark a-and I couldn’t call for help. I heard the church bells ring and I heard people singing, an-and I was stuck down there. I thought I would di-die!” He began to sob, burying his face into Bin’s chest. “I ne-never thought you would come!”

Myungjun assumed he would be forgotten, tossed aside like a nameless corpse, doomed to slowly waste away in such a tiny, enclosed space. Bin’s heart felt like it was breaking in two as he listened to the fears of his boyfriend, as he listened to the horrifying experience from the only man he truly loved.

“I should’ve stopped you from going,” he mumbled, carding his fingers through Myungjun’s hair as he held him close. “I should’ve kept you by my side. I should’ve done my research on this man, at least. I should’ve known you wouldn’t be aware of his wrongdoings. Oh, Jun, can you ever forgive me for leaving you alone?”

Myungjun shook his head. Bin could feel him move. “Y-You came for me.  _ You _ rescued me, Bin. You do not need forgiveness. I should be sorry to you for putting you through—”

“Keep quiet. You have no reason at all to be sorry.” Bin kissed him. “He was a rotten man who tricked you. It is not your fault. If anyone should apologize, it is Bishop Dolan, and now he fortunately cannot apologize for he is dead and buried and we shall forget all about him.”

“I truly am sorry, though.”

“Shh.” Bin lifted Myungjun’s head, smiling down at him despite the tears that were streaked across poor Myungjun’s face. “Darling, you will  _ not _ apologize, okay? Agree with me — tell me you won’t apologize for this ever again.”

“Bin…”

“Say it. I must hear it. If you keep apologizing, I feel like I might start to cry soon.”

That, if anything, caused Myungjun to appear alarmed. “No, Bin, don’t cry,” he begged. “I’ll stop apologizing, just...please don’t cry.”

“How come you’re allowed to cry, then, and I’m not?”

“I was the one stuffed in a coffin,” Myungjun pointed out, sniffling a bit and wiping at his face.

Bin chuckled. “Oh, yes. I forgot.”

“Shut up.”

Despite his words, Myungjun still held him close, held him tight, and Bin smiled fondly as they rested in each other's embrace. His heart still pounded with the fear that had gripped him just hours before and his soul still ached for poor Myungjun, but everything was fine. Myungjun was now safe, and though the path to true healing would be a long one indeed, Bin would walk that path with Myungjun for every step of the way.

**◥(ºwº)◤**

Dongmin came by to visit them as the sun was setting. He looked exhausted, with heavy bags under his eyes and a nervous little jitter when Bin closed the door behind him a bit too loudly.

“I just came to check on Myungjun,” Dongmin muttered, removing his hat. Bin took his coat for him as well and hung it up on the rack he kept near the front door. “Is he doing alright?”

“As well as one would hope,” Bin responded, lowering his voice to ensure Myungjun didn’t hear them discuss his mental health. “A bit panicky still, but…” Bin shrugged. “It will take some time.”

“Yes, as it should,” Dongmin agreed. He followed Bin into the parlor where Myungjun sat with a book in hand. The young boy’s face lifted brightly when he saw Dongmin, and he scrambled to his feet.

“Minnie!” he exclaimed, rushing over to gather Dongmin in a tight hug. Dongmin appeared shocked with the embrace, but he returned it a little more gently, glancing over Myungjun’s shoulder at Bin, who rolled his eyes and sat on the couch, lighting a cigarette. When Myungjun pulled back, he grinned. “I never got the chance to truly thank you for last night. I know you must have been...horrified at what I did.” He blushed and the grin began to fall. “I don’t normally...I don’t suck blood from humans ever. I truly don’t. Ask Bin; I swear, I don’t.”

Dongmin swallowed thickly. He looked a little unnerved, but he didn’t move aside. “It’s alright, Myungjun. I, um, I believe you.”

Myungjun frowned, examining Dongmin’s expression. “You don’t.”

“No, I do! I promise, I do.”

Before Myungjun could continue to pout and before Dongmin could become flustered any further, Bin broke in. “Dongmin, has Bishop Dolan been reported missing?” 

Dongmin seemed thankful for the intrusion. He shook his head. “Not yet. I’m not inquiring, anyway, since I don’t wish to implicate myself, but all seems quiet for the time being. And, to be honest with you, I doubt many people will care that Bishop Dolan has vanished. He was never well-liked within the church, and so many rumors about his possible murders had spread so he wasn’t well-liked outside the church, either. I’ll keep you updated on any rumors I hear, though.”

“Very well,” Bin said, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

“Has your wound healed any, Myungjun?” asked Dongmin, turning back to the friend he clearly appreciated more. “I know...I know you and Bin are, um...vampires, and I didn’t know if wounds for vampires healed faster.”

Myungjun seemed a bit uncomfortable. He glanced at Bin before taking a deep breath. “I know it’s scary for you—”

“Not scary!” objected Dongmin. “You would never scare me, Myungjun. Only Bin would, but as long as you can reign him in, I’m sure I can handle him.”

“I’m great at reigning Bin in,” Myungjun assured. “And my wounds have been healing well! Look!” He pulled his shirt out from his pants and lifted up the hem before peeling away the bandage Bin had wrapped. Bin only protested slightly, but he knew Myungjun wouldn’t listen, anyway.

The wound was still very much visible and the bruising around it seemed to have gotten worse now that it was healing. Dongmin winced, wrinkling his nose up in disgust, and asked, “Will it heal faster now that you are at home?”

Myungjun nodded his head. “Definitely. It looks better than it did last night, anyway.”

Dongmin continued to stare at it, then he asked, “Why do you have so many scars on your stomach?”

“Hm?” Myungjun lifted his shirt higher. “From those vampire hunters that made Bin turn me. They don’t hurt.”

As if enthralled by the sight, Dongmin reached a hand out. Gentle fingers trailed across old wounds, now closed up, and he sighed heavily. “I don’t like you involving yourself in danger, Jun.”

“You’re so sweet, Minnie! I’m fine, honest! I mean, the...the coffin was the worst thing I’ve…” Myungjun cleared his throat and blinked rapidly suddenly. Bin could recognize the sign of tears, and he stood up, ready to comfort Myungjun if necessary.

Dongmin beat him to the chase. He wrapped a large hand around one side of Myunjun’s exposed waist and murmured, “I’ll protect you from now on, Myungjun.”

“Are you saying I  _ can’t _ protect him?” Bin asked, amused with Dongmin’s obvious infatuation.

Dongmin pulled back suddenly and shook his head. “Not...not at all.” The man was flushed and he tugged on his collar, averting his eyes as Myungjun worked on tucking his shirt back into his pants. “Just...as a figure of the government, I can protect Myungjun in ways you are unable to.”

Bin smirked. “Well, we both accept. I would love for you to protect me, too.”

“You’re vulgar. I don’t protect vulgar people.”

“ _ I’m _ vulgar?” Bin scoffed. “You’re the one sleeping with a married woman!” Pleased he knew a dirty secret Dongmin had kept hidden, he nudged his boyfriend and whispered, loud enough for Dongmin to hear, “Angela is married.”

Dongmin only looked mildly annoyed, to Bin’s displeasure, and Myungjun didn’t appear surprised with the information. Rather, he said, “Of course she is. Bin, you only just now noticed?”

Bin gaped at Myungjun. “You...you knew?”

“She has a wedding band. Of course I knew. Honestly, Bin, you must pay more attention to our neighbors.”

Bin glanced over at Dongmin who could only mumble, “Her husband is a jerk.”

“Well, Dongmin, you’re far more vulgar than I could ever be. I would  _ never _ sleep with a married woman.”

“You have,” Myungjun pointed out. “And plenty more married men.”

“Yes, but I killed them afterwards so I don’t believe those count.,” Bin mumbled, smoking again on his cigarette.

It was Dongmin who chuckled and exclaimed, “So  _ he _ is more vulgar, isn’t that right, Myungjun?”

Bin shot his friend a glare. “Shut up. You sleep with a married woman and you lust after a claimed man. You’re definitely more—”

“I’m leaving,” Dongmin announced, his ears now a burning color of red. Myungjun giggled and bid Dongmin a kind farewell and they both walked him to the door, where Dongmin angrily grabbed his coat and his hat. Before he left, however, he stopped, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Bin, you say that you kill people you sleep with, right?”

“Well, other than Myungjun and a couple here and there, yes.”

“And since you’re now exclusive to Myungjun, I assume you just go straight for the kill?”

Bin didn’t know where any of this was going, but he nodded anyway. “That is correct, yes.”

“So, many people who have gone missing were likely killed by you or another vampire?”

“What’s this about, Dongmin?”

Dongmin glowered. “What about my old maid? She went missing, and I heard she didn’t even arrive home, so did—”

Bin was quick to close the door in Dongmin’s face. He gave a loud sigh before glancing over at Myungjun, who grimaced.

“That was close,” Bin whispered.

“Close? He figured it out, you moron.” Myungjun rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’ll catch our maid and make her draw a bath before she leaves. I need to soak away my wounds and whatever troubles you bring upon our household.”

Bin hurried to Myungjun’s side, hooking arms with him and leaning over to ground out his cigarette in an ashtray. “Two baths,” he ordered, smiling goofily at his lover. “For we’ll dirty the first bath together.”

Myungjun giggled and nodded his head, dragging Bin off to find the maid.

Bin minded his wound as they walked, knowing that healing physical wounds would be easy with some good cleaning and lots of rest, but the mental wound would be a bit slower of a process. It would require much love and adoration, respect and reverence, space and time. Bin could give all of that to Myungjun.

He would help Myungjun heal, no matter how long it took.

ヘ(♥_♥ヘ)

**Author's Note:**

> bathtub sex scene was unnecessary but still greatly desired by all, i assume ;)
> 
> come say hey to me [@thevonseal](https://twitter.com/thevonseal)! harass me so we don't have another 3-month-long vamps dryspell. myunbin tags needs smutty vamps.


End file.
